Love At First Sight
by Toxxic-hugs
Summary: Onesided Moliver, OZone's Dragostea Din Tei, please R & R!


**A/n: So…I'm stuck again…I'm waiting for 110 reviews before I even start to write a new chapter for Your Eyes Seem Familiar, 30 for The Real Hannah Montana, 30 for Just the Girl, 70 for I'd Do Anything…And as much as I want to write a new chapter for my favorite story so far-Sending Postcards From A Plane Crash-I have major writers block…So I'm writing this-Maybe it will spark my imagination for my other stories…**

**I**** found several different sites with the translation for this song, so if it's not correct please tell me and I'll go back and fix it! Both the original song, and the translation are being included. **

**Another one-sided Moliver, in Oliver's POV. Rated T for language. Please R & R!!!**

Disclaimer: Yeah…Don't own either Hannah Montana or O-zone's song **Dragonesta Din Tei**…Build a bridge-And get over it

&&:: Dragonstea Din Tei//Love At First Sight ::&&

_Ma ia hii_

_Ma ia huu_

_Ma ia hoo_

_Ma ia haha_

I loved her since the moment I saw her, or at least my hormones did. I always girl crazy, even when I was younger, but I knew it was different when I laid my eyes on the blooming beauty that was, is, Miley Stewart.

Lilly had been so excited that day because it was our first semester of eighth grade, and she was only too happy to introduce me to Miley. First of all because we are close friends, and she wanted me to know her new friends. And second of all because she probably figured I would take to Miley as quickly as she did.

I can even remember she was wearing-A baby doll dress with capris. And the whole time we talked, I longed to reach out a touch that silkily brown curly locks of hers. And that her laugh made me want to hear it over and over again, so that I tried off all my jokes that usually made the girl's swoon for Smokin' Oken on her.

But she was different, she smiled politely laid a hand on my shoulder, and told me as she looked straight into my eyes, "Boy you need to build a bridge. And get over it"

Lilly let out a snort, and I could feel my cheeks heat up with embarrassment-Not only at her humiliating words but also at the fact that she had given me that look. That damned seductive look that made it seem like she knew all my secrets and could open her mouth and tell everyone if I didn't do what she wanted.

And I loved every minute she gave me that look.

_Take me with you-hii_

_Take me with you-huu_

_Take me with you-hoo_

_Take me with you-haha_

Becca…She was good, my first real girlfriend. One of many I dated to try to get over the one I wanted so dearly. But she only lasted a few months, she said she couldn't stand that I would talk about Miley as much as I do; She didn't think we were just friends. It was the truth-We were just friends-but I wished what she said was true instead.

During that time, Miley had become Jake obessed. She liked him, I could tell because she gave him my look, the one she used to only give me, but now she gave him the look with a gleam in her eyes as she dismissed him over and over again. He didn't, doesn't, deserve her! He couldn't even tell she liked him until she came straight out and said it!

That was the day they had kissed, and he told her that he was leaving for Romania. I was only too happy to see that big head of his take off his in private jet to a movie set; But Miley wasn't. She spent the next four months waiting for his phone call, sitting by her phone day and night, isolating herself from the outside world.

It took weeks to get her to even let us come over-Because she thought we'd be a distraction and she'd miss the call. But it would have taken a nuclear war to distract her from that phone. Her normal glow seemed to dim, and she rarely smiled. A sleep over's not all that fun when only two of the three people are even participating in Truth or Dare, scary stories, criticizing movies, or eating up everything in the Stewart's refrigerator.

Jake Ryan was enemy number one, and unfortunately the one that Miley wanted the most.

_Alo, salut, sunt eu, un haiduc_

_Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericire_

_Alo, alo, sunt eu, Picasso_

_Ti-am dat deep. Si sunt vionic_

_Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic._

She turned instantly back into the old Miley the second she saw him get descending the steps of the jet, towards her with that stupid smile on his face. She ran to him, and they met halfway. She jumped into his arms, warping her legs around his torso, and made out with him-In front of everyone!

Lilly gave me this sympathetic smile as they now were making their way towards us, his arm snaked around her waist. It made me sick! I forced a smile as he greeted us with his fake Jake Ryan smile that every girl in America melts whenever they see it. But I don't buy that crap, he's just some kid that made it big-So what?

Okay, so maybe I'm not a millionaire with my own private jet, or TV show, or cars waiting idly for me to get my license to drive them, or as charming. Because I'm the rebel; I date every girl that I can and dump them in a matter of days, I spend my weekends hanging out with my close friends, I write songs and than will play them for only my little sister, Cadie, to hear, and I wish that I am the one holding Miley in my arms.

After all this time, nearly four years to be exact, and it still hasn't changed. She still with him. And not with me. I try to live without her being in my life, to forget her face, to not check my voicemail every night to see if she's called me back.

I wonder what she'd say if I told her my feelings and know that I'm not asking anything from her, but that she realizes how much I love her.

_Hello, hey, it's me, a rebel_

_I ask you, my love, to receive happiness_

_Hello, hello, it's me, Picasso_

_I gave you a beep, and I'm strong_

_But know that I'm not asking anything from you._

Today she left me an email telling me she's going with Jake to New York for a premiere, and she might there with him until he finishes his new movie. That hurt, a punch below the belt, brought by no other than the devil himself, for this week is her birthday. We spend her birthday together every year, expect this one. He had probably planned this. Damn Zombie Slayer.

I have fight with myself from spending all of my hard earned money from this summer on a trip to the big apple. Why did she not take me? Why did she leave me here like this? God, I hate this. She's my best friend, for pete's sake! I'm not supposed to want to go "accidentally" start a fight with Jake, ending up with his pretty face being totally reconstructed, just because I'm so envious of him with Miley. This isn't how it was supposed to be!

I run a hand through my hair, and push back the thought that I really need a haircut just thinking…About her…About us…About what we could have been…About what I wanted us to be…And about how we are now.

I stare at old photos of us when we younger, some of them have Miley staring straight at my digital camera with that damned look on her face. A demon with an angel face. The damned look teases me, and I can no longer look at these without my blood boiling. Why the hell is she so damn cruel?!

And Click Five's song pops up in my mind-'Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet, and I can't help myself, I don't anyone else.

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma nu ma iei_

_Nu ma nu ma ie, nu ma nu ma nu ma iei_

_Chipul tau si dragostea din tei_

_Mi-amintesc de ochii tai_

I remember every about her. Her face, and the way it lights up whenever she sees us after a tour as Hannah or a trip with Jake. And I am reminded of love at first sight. Fate sucks. Why couldn't destiny lead away from Miley instead of straight to her?

But mostly…I remember her eyes. Those eyes that make me feel as if she can stare straight into my soul, especially when she looking at me with that damned look. I remember those eyes-But I can't seem to give their color a name…

I wish I was someone she could love back. I wish I could trade places with Jake, and be able to kiss whenever I wanted. I wish I had the courage to tell her my feelings. I wish I could stop rambling on and on about her.

My fingers hold a box, a small black velvet box. I had bought it last year, when she and Jake had need "time away from each other." And she returned home along with that damned look that once again was reserved only for me. The canary yellow princess cut diamond ring gleams in the light of my room, and I wonder if things would have gone my way if I just had the balls to ask her.

I guess I'll never know…Because she left me here once again…

_You want to leave, but you're not, you're not taking me with you_

_You're not, you're not taking me with you, you're not, you're not, you're not taking me with you_

_You face, love at first sight-_

_I remember your eyes_

I throw the box onto my bed, on my way out of my room, and down the stairs, where the big flat screen TV is waiting for me. A quick press of a button, and her face appears on the TV. Well, Hannah's face anyway. Her eyes sparkle, as she signs yet another signature for a fan.

Her musical laugh is now being heard world wide as Jake warps an arm around her shoulder and tells the crowd, "Sorry folks, but I want a little time with my girl too before the night is over."

The crowd roars with laughter and screams as they continue down the red carpet towards the entrance of the huge auditorium. Did I mention how sick he makes me? Seriously I would slap him through the TV screen if I could just so that him and his fake self could stop mocking me.

That damned look plagues my mind as I now search through the kitchen for something to eat. The inner fight rages on-Why did you turn on the TV when you knew they would be on it? If you really loved her you'd just stop being such a de de de, and just call her already!

And so with my out-of-date cell phone I call her,

_Te sun sa-ti spun ce simt acum,_

_Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea_

_Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso_

_Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,_

_Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic_

"Miley? Yeah, I'm glad I got a hold of you. What am I muttering? Oh…I'll calling you to say all I how I feel…Sorry to be calling you again…I called you…I'm strong enough to hear your perspective…Just know that I'm not asking anything from you, but that you realizes how much I love you."

"Oliver did I just hear you right?" her melodic voice asks me in a near whisper, and I wonder if Jake's standing right beside her wondering **Why is she whispering?**

"Dragonstea Din Tei" is all I know how to reply.

"What does that even mean Oliver?!" she says in her hushed tone, and I wish she was here so I could see her beautiful face in confusion.

"It's from some song I heard…I think it was Romanian…For love at first sight" I say, and the stupid song suddenly gets stuck in my head.

_I'll calling you up to say all I feel right now,_

_Hello, my love, it's me, happiness_

_Hello, hello, it's again, Picasso_

_I gave you a beep, I'm strong,_

_But know I'm not asking anything from you._

"Oliver…I'm sorry…I can't…I wish you would have told me sooner! It's too late now!" she exclaims.

"Too late? It's never too late" Cliché, I know…

"I…" she says, I wait for her to finish her sentence as I return back to the living room so I can sit down to hear her excuse before she mumbled an "Sorry I have to go."

"Thanks so much everyone for coming out tonight! We'd like to thank you for being here," he nodded off the screen and the camera man zoomed in on Hannah Montana. She looks defended as she takes center stage with a weak smile, taking her place beside Jake.

"And we'd also like to announce our engagement!" Jake said as he held up Miley hand to show the camera the yellow canary princess cut diamond ring. Miley looked into the camera, as if she was looking straight at me, that damned look had disappeared and in it's place was something new, it said It's Too Late. Is it possible to feel as though the world is crumbling around you? Because that's sure how it feels now. It was my ring, on her finger, just placed there by another person…And why was this? Because **I** took too long.


End file.
